For the growth and multiplication process, the bacteria must receive all the substances that are necessary for the biosynthesis of cellular components and energy production [Balows A., Hausler W. J. Jr., Herrmann K. L., Isenberg H. D., Shadow H. J. Manual of clinical Microbiology, 5thed. ASM, 1991, 1226-1288].
Nutrient media are divided into media of general use suitable for the generation of many species of microorganisms, and special media, designed for selective cultivation of certain types of bacteria, studying of their properties and storage. Among the special media are elective (selective), differential-diagnostic (indicator) and canning [Balows A., Hausler W. J. Jr., Herrmann K. L., Isenberg H. D., Shadow H. J. Manual of clinical Microbiology, 5thed. ASM, 1991, 1226-1288].
There is a general-purpose medium, the so-called Columbian medium, containing pancreatic digest of casein, pepsin digest of meat, pancreatic digest of a heart, yeast extract, starch and water.
This medium was chosen by us as a prototype of the claimed invention [Ellner, P D, C J Stoessel, E. Drakeford, and F. Vasi. 1966. A new culture medium for medical bacteriology. Am. J. Clin. Pathol. 45:502-504].
The disadvantage of the prototype is the fact that its use does not take into account the two qualities of the medium, the need for which arose after the discovery of the bacteria called “not yet cultivated” [Oliver, J D. “Recent findings on the viable but nonculturable state in pathogenic bacteria.” FEMS Microbiol Rev 2010, 34: 415-25]—the simultaneous growth in a single casserole (tube) of a mixture of maximally diverse bacteria and a sufficient rate of growth of both individual bacteria and their mixed communities.